Bento
by Mimin2
Summary: Kageyama cuma ingin membuatkan Tsukishima bento.


"Wah, Hinata bawa bento! Kelihatannya enak lagi! Kau bikin sendiri?" Bokuto heboh sendiri saat salah satu _middle blocker _timnas itu kedapatan membawa bento di istirahat makan siang mereka.

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk rambut, membuat gestur malu-malu kucing. "Hehehe ... Yachi-san yang membuatkannya untukku."

"Enaknyaaa ... dibuatkan bekal oleh pacar." Bokuto tampak merana sekaligus iri.

"Makanya jangan jomblo terus Bokuto!" Kuroo mengejek yang kemudian dibalas sengit oleh Bokuto.

"Kayak kau tidak saja!"

"Memangnya apa hebatnya dibuatkan bento begitu?" Kageyama yang sedari tadi diam saja, akhirnya ikut bicara.

"Yaa, gimana yaa, dibuatkan bento dengan pacar itu rasanya beda! Seakan-akan pacarmu itu benar-benar perhatian denganmu! Benarkan Hinata?" Bokuto menatap Hinata yang langsung gagap.

"_Ha ... haik!" _Telur gulung Hinata sampai jatuh sangking terkejutnya ia menjawab.

"Ada apa ini, Kageyama? Apa kau iri karena tidak ada yang membuatkanmu Bento?" Kuro menyeringai jahil.

"Aku tidak iri!" Sanggah Kageyama emosi.

"Yang benar?" Tampaknya Kuroo belum puas menggoda Kageyama.

"Tentu saja!" Kageyama memalingkan wajahnya, membuat seringaian Kuroo makin lebar.

Tapi Kageyama sama sekali tidak berbohong, ia tidak iri. Malah, Tsukishima sering membuatkannya bento disaat-saat pria itu sedang libur. Ya ... Kageyama tidak iri, hanya saja Kageyama tiba-tiba jadi terpikirkan sesuatu.

_Apa Tsukishima juga akan senang saat memakan bento buatannya?_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Bento**  
**By MissJanus97**

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

**A TsukkiKage Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I dont take any profit from this fict!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Sebenarnya baik Kageyama maupun Tsukishima tidak ada yang benar-benar jago dalam hal memasak. Tapi jika boleh dibandingkan, maka Tsukishima sepuluh kali lebih baik dibandingkan Kageyama. Pria berkacamata yang kini telah menginjak 30 tahun itu, setidaknya mampu memasak masakan sederhana seperti ikan bakar, omurice ataupun sup miso. Berbeda dengan Kageyama yang skill memasaknya sangat memprihatinkan. Kageyama bahkan nyaris membakar dapur saat hendak memasak, membuat Tsukishima melarang keras Kageyama untuk memasak.

Jadi, sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang memasak di antara mereka berdua. Sejak memutuskan tinggal bersama 7 tahun yang lalu, Tsukishima selalu mengambil alih urusan dapur. Kageyama suka dengan masakan Tsukishima, apalagi kare buatannya. Sayangnya akhir-akhir ini Kageyama tidak lagi menyantap masakan buatan kekasihnya itu. Semenjak Tsukishima bertugas sebagai dokter di IGD, pria itu hampir kehilangan sebagian besar waktunya. Jangankan waktu memasak, Tsukishima malah jadi jarang pulang. Sekalinya pulang, pria itu malah tertidur pulas sekali.

Kageyama sendiri mulai memaklumi kesibukan Tsukishima. Malah, ia jadi mulai cemas sebab tubuh Tsukishima jadi terlihat kurus dari biasanya. Apa Tsukishima selalu melewatkan jam makan siangnya? Mungkin saja begitu, pikir Kageyama, sebab kekasihnya itu seringkali lupa makan jika sudah fokus melakukan sesuatu.

Makanya, Kageyama bertekad untuk membuatkan bento. Dia bahkan repot-repot belanja bahan makanan dulu sepulang latihan. Kageyama tersenyum lebar, siapa tahu Tsukishima bakal jadi tidak lupa lagi soal makan siang kalau tahu dibuatkan bento olehnya. Lupakan soal larangan Tsukishima tentang dirinya yang tidak diperbolehkan memasak, Kageyama merasa kekasihnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Kageyama sudah belajar dari pengalaman. Dia tidak akan lagi membakar dapur seperti dahulu, ia akan jauh lebih berhati-hati. Lagipula dia sudah pegang resep dari Yachi, pacar Hinata, untuk bentonya, dia juga sudah bersusah payah memahaminya.

Kageyama, dengan apron hitam, bahan makanan segar serta secarik kertas di tangan, sudah sangat siap memasuki medan pertempuran.

"Akan ku pastikan kali ini berhasil! Yooosssshaaa!" Kageyama terbakar semangat.

.  
**.**  
**.**

Dapur yang berantakan serta nyaris gosong bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Tsukishima lihat di pagi harinya. Dia baru bangun tidur setelah akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan operasi yang cukup membuat kaki dan tangan kesemutan. Ia sudah membayangkan pagi harinya disambut dengan dengkuran halus kekasihnya di tempat tidur, menghabiskan momen langka mereka dengan berpelukan di pagi hari, bukan dengan membereskan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh ketololan kekasihnya.

"Jadi, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, _Ou-sama._" Tsukishima meminta penjelasan, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

"Memasak." Kageyama menjawab dengan nyaris bergumam.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Ayo, coba ulangi."

"Aku mencoba memasak!" Kageyama mengulang jawabannya, nyaris berteriak.

Dahi Tsukishima berkerut, tidak suka. "Bukankah kau sudah kularang untuk memasak? Apa otakmu itu terlalu bodoh untuk memahami arti dari kalimat larangan?"

Kageyama memalingkan wajah. Wajahnya merengut. "Gomen."

Tsukishima menghela napas panjang. Dia memang tidak bisa marah lama dengan Kageyama. Tsukishima berbalik, hendak membereskan kekacauan yang sudah Kageyama buat.

"Kalau kau lapar kenapa tidak bangunkan aku saja? Aku bisa memasakan sesuatu untukmu." Tsukishima mengambil duduk setelah menyesuaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya.

Wajah Kageyama makin keruh. "Kau terlihat capek sekali. Lagipula aku membuatnya bukan untukku."

Salah satu alis Tsukishima terangkat. "Lalu buat siapa?"

Agak lama Kageyama diam. Tak mau menatap Tsukishima. Merah merambat sampai ke telinga, Kageyama akhirnya menjawab. "Buatmu. Aku mau membuat bento untukmu."

Tsukishima mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut. Serius, ada angin apa sampai-sampai _Ousama _\- nya terpikir begitu?

"Hinata sangat senang sekali saat Yachi membuatkannya bekal," lanjut Kageyama nyaris bergumam.

"Jadi, kau terpikir untuk membuatkanku Bento juga, begitu? Serius, sebodoh apa kau ini sampai berpikir begitu? Apa kau sudah pikun hingga lupa kalau kau ini selalu membuat bencana saat memasak?!"

"Aku tidak pikun! Lagipula aku sudah mengikuti resepnya tapi tetap saja gosong!" Kageyama membela diri.

"Kau nyaris membakar apartemen kita. Ini bukan sekedar gosong lagi namanya, _Ousama." _Tsukishima menghela napas. "Kau tahu tidak apa yang kau lakulan ini bahaya sekali. Untung saja kau tidak terluka. Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi setidaknya gunakan otakmu dulu sebelum bertindak."

Biasanya Kageyama akan langsung protes tidak terima ketika diejek bodoh oleh Tsukishima, tapi berhubung dia sadar ini salahnya, Kageyama tidak bisa untuk tidak tetap diam.

"Gomen," katanya.

Tangan panjang Tsukishima terulur untuk mengacak sayang surai hitam Kageyama. "Jangan ulangi lagi."

"Tapi aku ingin membuat bento untukmu!" Kageyama masih bersikeras.

"Karena Hinata dan Yachi-san? Kau ingin ikut-ikutan mereka begitu?" Tsukishima mencoba menebak.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh! Aku hanya ... ingin memastikan kau makan siang saja." Kageyama memalingkan wajah. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau apa, hanya saja badanmu makin kurus saja. Kau pasti selalu melupakan makan siangmu, makanya kubuatkan bento supaya kau tidak lupa makan."

"Tapi malah berakhir dengan dapur yang gosong bukan? Kau benar-benar hebat, _Ousama_."

"Berhentilah menyindirku! Aku sudah berusaha tau, brengsek!"

"Ya ... usaha yang sangat hebat." Tsukishima menyeringai, tersenyum mengejek sang kekasih.

"Berhenti mengejekku, Kei!" Seru Kageyama sebal, bibirnya yang cemberut membuat Tsukishima tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih, _Ousama _sudah repot-repot mau membuatkan bento untukku. Mudah-mudahan saja aku tidak keracunan."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti mengejekku, Kei! Karena inilah aku benar-benar membencimu!" Seru Kageyama yang tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Tsukishima hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Ya ... ya ... aku juga mencintaimu, _Ousama._"

.  
**.**  
**.**

**FIN**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

**Omak**e

"Tumben sekali kau membawa bento, Tsukishima," Akashi Keiji cukup terkejut saat melihat rekan seprofesi nya itu membawa kotak bekal.

"Pasti pacarmu yang membuatnya ya, Tsukki? Enaknya, aku juga mau begitu," celetuk Yamaguchi.

"Diam saja Yamaguchi." Tsukishima memutar bola matanya malas.

"Gomen Tsukki." Yamaguchi tertawa cengengesan.

Mengabaikan tingkah Yamaguchi, Tsukishima mulai membuka kotak bekalnya. Isinya ikan yang sudah sangat hangus, telur gulung yang bentuknya sangat abstrak serta beberapa onigiri yang syukurlah terlihat normal.

"Apa pacarmu itu punya dendam padamu, Tsukishima?" Celetuk Akashi saat melihat isi bento Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi menahan tawanya, sementara Tsukishima mulai mencicipi onigiri buatan Kageyama. Asin sekali. Sangking asinnya kepala Tsukishima sampai pusing saat memakannya. Berapa banyak garam yang ia masukan? Belum lagi ikan bakar yang terasa begitu pahit serta telur gulung yang terlampau manis.

"Rasanya benar-benar seburuk penampilannya," adalah komentar Tsukishima hingga membuat Yamaguchi tidak bisa menahan tawa.

.

.


End file.
